Things Change
by ADaviesgrl
Summary: Two shot of my new favorite ship. A ship i can't get my mind off, probably because i've just simply fallen in love with Tamsin. Sorry Doccubus shippers. but if You're a real Doccubus shipper you probably wouldn't wanna read this anyway. PART 2 NOW UP. ENJOY AND REVIEW! THANKS!
1. Chapter 1

"I was wrong about you," Bo said standing up and stepping closer to the blonde, "You're one of the good ones."

"Well," Tamsin said before sipping her drink and setting it down on the coffee table before turning back to Bo, "You really do suck at reading people! So I... better get going."

"Wait!" Bo called to Tamsin who was retreating towards the door, "I have another question."

"Ugh... What is it Succubo?" Tamsin asked putting on her usual bad ass front, turning to face Bo who was walking towards her.

"The kiss," bottle of champange still in hand, "Where did that come from?"

"Do we need to discuss that now? Shouldn't you be calling your human thing?"

"Tamsin," Bo said. She wanted to know the answer, "Honestly."

"I don't know. I became completely overwhelmed with feelings. The fact that you were still standing and alive, I just got caught up in the feelings and the moment." Tamsin said walking past Bo not looking at her.

"I thought you hated me? Why would you care that I was still alive?" Bo asked walking up behind the taller girl

"Because Bo..." Tamsin started before pausing, "Things changed. Because I've spent time with you and seen who you really are. Because I'm getting feelings for you!" She finished turning to face the Succubus.

For once the shorter girl was rendered speechless. She just looked at Tamsin the same way she did just moments ago as they made their toast.

"Is Tamsin going soft?" Bo asked running an index finger slowly down Tamsin's bare arm. She watched as Tamsin stiffened and goosebumps formed on her skin. Bo smiled.

"NO!" Tamsin said Tamsin again trying to put on her bad ass front, then softening again against Bo's touch. "You just have an effect on me."

"I've been told I have that effect on people." Bo said smiling her finger still making its way down Tamsins arm.

Silence struck again. There eyes met and held. Brown met blue. Neither of them noticed they were both leaning in until their lips met. Tamsin put one hand on Bo's cheek and the other on her hip pulling her closer. Bo still had her hand on Tamsin's arm. It was a very similar kiss to the one they shared earlier that day except with exponentially more passionate, and Tasmin didn't break it. Bo finally dropped the champange bottle accidentally. The smash of the glass made them jump apart. The both began cleaning up the mess without saying a word to one another.

"Tamsin?" Bo said halfway through the clean up. Tamsin looked up and met Bo's eyes. "I..."

"I know...Lauren." Tamsin said her voice low

"No, listen, we all know that this human-Fae relationship isn't going to last, and I'm not feeding nearly as much as i need to be. I feel bad for Lauren, but I think it would be better for the both of us to end it now." Bo said looking deep into Tamsin's eyes, "I think you're beautiful and amazing, and I think we have a connection happening."

"Me too." Tamsin said smiling, a rare occurrence.

"After my Dawning, if i pass, I'll.."

"WHEN. When you pass." Tamsin interupted.

"When I pass, I'll talk to Lauren, then we can be together.

"Promise?"

"I promise!"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the totally not planned pt2. reviews are welcomed. please and thank you.

It's been mere hours since Bo passed her Dawning. Now everyone was at the Dal for a private celebration. Trick and Stella were behind the bar, Hale, Dyson, and Kenzi were doing shots, and Tamsin sat by the pool table as she watched Bo and Lauren over on the corner on the couch talking. She could tell Bo hadn't broken the news yet. She got up and walked closer so she could eavesdrop. Bo must have sensed her because the conversation started as soon as Tamsin was within earshot.

"Lauren, there's something I need to say to you that I've been holding in for a couple days." Bo said nerves rattled her but she didn't show it.

"What's wrong babe?" Lauren asked concerned. You could see the worry in her face.

"This isn't going to be easy to hear or easy to say even, but I…" Bo started before Lauren cut her off

"Did you sleep with Dyson again? You promised me no more Dyson!"

"No, there's been no Dyson, I swear!"

"Really? Cause you know he's got his love back and he is like crazy loony for you." Lauren said, she was getting visibly upset.

"Told you," Tamsin whispered. Only Bo heard her.

"I swear, there has been no Dyson!"

"Okay then, what is so bad that it's taken you days to tell me?"

"First of all, I wanted to wait until after my Dawning. That's why I didn't tell you right away." Bo started but paused. "I feel really bad about doing this to you, but…"

"But what Bo? Just spill it!" Lauren was getting angry.

"But I don't think this human-Fae relationship is ultimately going to last. I'm not feeding enough and we really live in to different worlds. I need another Fae, and you need another human." Bo said. Her heart broke as she watched tears spring from Laurens eyes. "It's not that I don't love you or care for you, I just think it would be better to end it before we get in to deep."

Silence filled the air between the two except for Lauren's sniffles. Tamsin suddenly felt bad for the human and for eavesdropping but she couldn't stop now.

"Lauren, you're our doctor around here, so I hope that in time you can forgive me and things won't be awkward."

"It's Dyson isn't it?!" Lauren said fighting back her sobs. "The Fae you need. I knew it!"

"No it isn't. It's not Dyson." Bo stated.

"Who? Who is it then?" Lauren demanded

"It doesn't matter who," Bo said

"Yes it does, because if you don't tell me, I'm going to continue to think its Dyson, "THAT I can't forgive you for."

"It's Tamsin."

Tamsin's eyes widened as she heard Bo tell Lauren that it was her. Her heart rate increased as the silence between Bo and Lauren grew.

"Tamsin? Blonde? Dark Fae? Don't you hate each other?" Lauren asked confused

"Yes. Yes she's dark and yes we have had a bumpy beginning, but the day of your banquet I was with Tamsin on a 'job' so to speak in Brazenwood. We saw each other in a different light. We helped each other. Then after I defeated this 'Whitman' guy she…she kissed me," Bo said the last part slowly and bravely. "There was something there. I'm so sorry Lauren!"

Tamsin's chest tightened. Her nerves were fizzling out.

Lauren took a deep breath and looked at Bo, "Are you sure this I what you want?"

After a moment Bo responded. "Yes"

"If you love someone let them go. I wish you happiness." Lauren said standing

She kissed Bo's forehead and walked out of the Dal. Tamsin let out a huge sigh of relief as she let her nerves relax. She heard Bo walk up beside her.

"Well that went well," Tamsin said facing Bo smiling

"Better then expected." Bo said returning the smile.

"Congrats on passing your Dawning!" Tamsin said leaning in kissing Bo

"Thank you," said Bo after the kiss broke.

They joined the rest of the group hand in hand.

I dont know how i feel about this, but i tried. This is the end of this...no more updates for this story but i'm gunna start another Valkubus one tonight. STANDBY!


End file.
